


milk and cookies

by lu_woo



Series: pwp fills [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), milky jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: in which Jungwoo has never, ever, been so happy that he actually did something about his fantasies before
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: pwp fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640818
Comments: 13
Kudos: 306





	milk and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> { this is for my batch of pwp that i'm filling in order to celebrate my 1k followers on twt! }  
{ i hope this is okay!! <3 }

Jungwoo wakes up slowly, wakes up to the soft hum of the movie that’s still playing on the laptop nuzzled in the blanket. His legs stretch out, hand sleepily pushing his bangs out of his face. Jungwoo’s head tilts as he sees Jaehyun begin to stretch out next to him as well, lips pressing together enough to make his dimple show, other cheek still pushed against the pillow. They had fallen asleep while watching a movie, both enjoying the fact that they don’t have to get up early in the morning. Jungwoo happily crawled into Jaehyun’s bed when the older one brought up the suggestion. 

With careful movements, Jungwoo shuts Jaehyun’s computer, gently setting it on the nightstand next to him, trying his best to be quiet and not wake up his roommate. Jungwoo grabs the water bottle that’s nearly empty and finishes the rest of it with one gulp, letting out a quiet hum, fingers reaching over to turn off the lamp. 

Jaehyun’s groan is what stops him. It’s a high pitched one, one that comes with him shifting positions, rolling onto his back and hands pushing the blanket down towards his stomach. Jungwoo blinks, eyes narrowing to make sure he’s seeing right. He is. He’s seeing the wet spots on Jaehyun’s chest very clearly. Jaehyun’s nipples are pushing against the fabric of his shirt, the normally oversized garment becoming tight around his chest that’s swelled up in the short time they’ve been asleep. 

To be fair, Jaehyun’s chest didn’t fill all the way up in the matter of an hour or so. The older one has a routine, one especially for nighttime where he’ll let his chest get uncomfortably full and leaky and then he’ll hook the pump on right before he goes to bed, making sure to get every last drop so he won’t have to wake up in the middle of the night. He still sticks the pump on while they get ready and eat breakfast but at least he doesn’t wake up in the night and have to put it on and that’s all that matters to Jaehyun. 

Jungwoo knows that Jaehyun had planned to keep up his routine, the pump bag and a handful of empty milk bags on the nightstand next to Jaehyun. They both fell asleep though, tired from their busy day, bodies wanting to soak up as much sleep as they can get, especially knowing that they have the morning off. But now Jungwoo was staring at Jaehyun’s very full chest, nipples hard against the fabric and wet spots already beginning to form, turning his white shirt dark around his nipples. 

With a yawn, Jungwoo scoots closer to the other, hand pressing against his stomach gently. “Jae,” he says, wiggling his hand against him. “You gotta get up and pump.” 

Jungwoo’s hand lingers on Jaehyun, eyes blinking slowly as he waits for the other to respond. Jaehyun doesn’t do anything though, his breathing is still steady, eyes closed and lips parted a little even, body still very much asleep. With a purse of his lips, Jungwoo wiggles at Jaehyun’s stomach again, watching for any change in his face to signal that he’s waking up. Nothing. 

Jungwoo is being gentle, barely moving his hand against the other because he doesn’t want to startle him awake. So he decides to try something else, index finger poking at Jaehyun’s cheek instead. Still nothing. Jungwoo puffs his cheeks out, trying to think about his two options. One is to be a little rougher and wake Jaehyun up or the other is simply let him sleep and risk being woken up a few hours from now by the loud pump that’ll be hooked to his chest because he knows Jaehyun will be too tired to wander into the bathroom. 

Jungwoo pokes at Jaehyun’s cheek again, leaving his finger against it for a moment before he sees Jaehyun’s eyelashes flutter and his eyes begin to open. There’s a soft groan and a long stretch, Jaehyun’s arms go out, legs wiggling under the blanket, and jaw opening in a yawn. 

“Ah,” Jaehyun says with another groan, head tilting down as much as it can and hands coming up to cup at his chest. “Full,” is all Jaehyun says before he puffs his cheeks out, head leaning back and lips pressing together tightly, making his dimples pop. 

“We fell asleep,” Jungwoo says with a laugh, pushing himself up. “I can grab your pump for you-” 

As Jungwoo’s arm reaches over Jaehyun with the intentions of grabbing the bag on the floor, Jaehyun wraps his hand around his wrist, gently stopping him from going any further. Jungwoo blinks, tilting his head as Jaehyun begins to sit up slowly, wiggling the pillow up against the headboard and leaning against it. 

“No pump,” he says as an exhale, “I’m too full, it’ll hurt too much and take forever.” 

“Well,” Jungwoo starts, slipping his arm out of Jaehyun’s grasp, letting it fall on his blanket covered legs. “Hyung, you can’t sleep like this.” 

There’s a long pause, one long enough for Jaehyun’s ears to turn bright red and his cheeks to be on their way to matching the color. Jaehyun sits up a bit more, head turning and eyes meeting Jungwoo’s gaze. “Would you be willing to help?” 

Jungwoo’s lips part into a small ‘o’ shape at the suggestion. He knows what Jaehyun is talking about in terms of the help he wants. Jungwoo’s never done it before, fed off of Jaehyun that is. He’s seen, and heard, others do it. Mostly in the mornings he’ll wake up to the sound of quiet sucking and breathy gasps and noises coming from Jaehyun’s side of the room. A time when Jungwoo sleepily registers that someone is latched onto Jaehyun chest, mouth on one of his nipples and feeding off of him. 

It’s not that Jungwoo hasn’t been interested, he has, just not as much as the others. The others are more vocal about it than he is though. Some of them bluntly ask to feed while they’re all around the table for dinner or breakfast. Others will simply come up behind Jaehyun when they see he’s full and drag him to the bedroom, both with soft giggles and rosy cheeks. Or Jaehyun will gently nudge one of them onto his lap while they relax on the couch and they end up tucked under his shirt. 

Right now though, it’s just him and Jaehyun. They’re not all piled into the living room relaxing or at the practice room taking their break. It’s just Jungwoo and Jaehyun and the older one is asking for _Jungwoo’s_ help. 

“Sure,” he says with a nod, eyes traveling down from Jaehyun’s own eyes all the way down to his chest. 

The wet spots have become even larger, dark nipples clearly visible through his white shirt. Call him crazy but Jungwoo can even _smell_ his milk and it makes him lick his lips. It doesn’t smell like anything in particular and is a smell that Jungwoo is rather familiar with due to being roommates with Jaehyun. A scent that always has him peeking over at Jaehyun to look at his chest, knowing it’s nice and full due to the smell filling the room. 

“I’m sure you know what I’m getting at, right?” Jungwoo only nods again, eyes still staring at Jaehyun’s chest. He shifts in his spot, fingers curling around the blanket as he watches the way Jaehyun pulls his shirt up, tugging it off completely and tossing it on the floor. 

Jungwoo knows he shouldn’t be feeling the heat in his crotch the way he is. Definitely shouldn’t be getting a boner at the sight of Jaehyun’s very full chest and nipples that are so hard and puffy that it makes Jungwoo bite at his bottom lip. This is just a favor and the others do this all the time innocently. Jungwoo doesn’t want to be _that_ person that gets too carried away with something that probably shouldn’t be sexual to begin with. 

But here he is, gently pushing his hips down against the bed while he moves closer to Jaehyun, attempting to keep his arousal as subtle as possible. If Jaehyun says anything though, Jungwoo could just write it off as just waking up, which wouldn’t be a lie of course. That doesn’t mean he wants Jaehyun to find out. All he has to do is help him for a little and he’s sure both of them, especially Jaehyun, will doze off back asleep. 

“You okay, Jungwoo?” 

Jaehyun’s voice brings him out of his haze and he lets out a small laugh, eyes meeting Jaehyun’s again. “Yeah, sorry,” he breathes out, hand reaching up to push through his hair slowly. “First time and I guess I’m nervous?” 

“Don’t be nervous,” Jaehyun says, fingers reaching out to pinch at Jungwoo’s cheek. “If you don’t like the taste I can use the pump so don’t worry about that.” Jaehyun’s hand drops slowly and both hands push the blanket down to the top of his thighs. “And I’m sure you’ve either played with someone’s nipples or had yours played with before.” 

Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up at the comment, lips parting to let out a laugh as he nods. “How should we..?” 

“You can lay on my stomach if that’s comfortable for you,” Jaehyun emphasizes by patting his hand against his stomach, letting it rub slow circles against the soft expanse. 

Slowly, Jungwoo gets situated, mind racing and he knows his palms are sweaty not only from being nervous but the arousal that’s only building in his crotch the closer he gets to wrapping his lips around Jaehyun’s chest. One arm is hooked over Jaehyun, lingering against the bed, unsure really where to be. As Jungwoo lays down, his face comes incredibly close to Jaehyun’s chest. 

“Here,” Jaehyun says with a soft laugh. “That doesn’t look comfortable. This will be easier.” Jaehyun lifts Jungwoo up a bit, nudging the younger one’s pillow against the headboard and Jungwoo leans against it. The hand that’s hooked around Jaehyun gets grabbed, “like this,” he says as he presses Jungwoo’s hand against his chest, curling his fingers around his tit. 

There’s a small gasp from Jaehyun from the gentle squeeze that Jungwoo does around his tit. The gasp is matched with the smallest bead of milk that slides down from Jaehyun’s nipple. Jungwoo watches the milk slide down over his nipple, all the way down, down, down until Jungwoo sticks his tongue out and licks a quick stripe along the underside. One more small squeeze and the same thing happens again. 

The taste isn’t exactly what he thought it was going to be. It doesn’t taste like the milk he puts in his cereal or the one glass he has before bed. It’s a bit sweeter with a hint of something that Jungwoo can only describe as distinctly _Jaehyun_. It almost tastes the way he smells which is a very odd comparison because Jaehyun typically smells of cologne and expensive fruity soaps, but that’s the only thing that comes to his mind. It’s something he could blindly drink and immediately link it to Jaehyun. 

Slowly, lips wrap around Jaehyun’s nipple. Jungwoo feels the way that Jaehyun sucks in a sharp breath, chest rising and then slowly falling. Jungwoo starts by licking against his nipple slowly, not exactly sure how to begin. The small kittenish licks soon fade away when more and more milk begins to spill into his mouth. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Jungwoo’s eyes to close and a steady sucking motion to begin. 

It’s absolutely better than he imagined. The milk is warm and sweet, Jaehyun’s steady breathing and rise and fall of his chest is comforting. The older one pushes his hand in Jungwoo’s hair, letting it run all the way through and down to his back. Gentle circles are drawn on Jungwoo’s back, nails occasionally pushing into his skin when Jungwoo’s lips tighten and he sucks harder. 

Minutes pass, possibly ten or fifteen before Jaehyun’s tit is no longer feeling hard and full. The milk still spills into his mouth at a good rate but before he can drain him completely, Jaehyun whispers Jungwoo’s name and the hand on his back pats him. Jungwoo’s mouth pulls away with a pop, a wet, milk filled pop. 

Jungwoo knows his eyes are hooded, knows they’re slightly dark. He can feel the heavy blush on his cheeks and can feel the throbbing of his cock between his legs, pressed up against the mattress. Feeding was better than he could have imagined. It isn’t anything particularly special, all he’s doing is sucking Jaehyun’s nipple and drinking milk, but there’s something so arousing about it to Jungwoo that has his whole body feeling light and airy. 

Jaehyun doesn’t look nearly as flustered as Jungwoo feels. His ears are bright red and his cheeks are dusted with pink but there’s a smile on his face when Jungwoo meets Jaehyun’s eyes. “Was it okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo breathes out, mind fuzzy and eyes hooded as he feels Jaehyun’s fingers run through his hair. 

“Want to do the other side?” 

Without a proper answer, Jungwoo switches sides and he doesn’t need any help from Jaehyun to wrap his lips around his nipple. Jungwoo sucks a little more eagerly, more confidently, hand squeezing and kneading at the soft flesh of Jaehyun’s chest. He can feel Jaehyun’s breathing steady and before he can finish, he hears the sound of him snoring quietly. Jungwoo opens his eyes, lips loosening around his nipple, tongue flicking at the hard bud slowly as he watches Jaehyun’s face relax. 

Slowly, Jungwoo pulls away completely, body sitting up and hands curling around the sheets. Jaehyun’s asleep, chest rising and falling at an even pace, lips slightly parted and body relaxed. There’s milk pooling around Jaehyun’s nipples and it makes Jungwoo’s cheeks turn pink when he sees how swollen the buds are from him sucking, they’re red and still hard. 

Speaking of _hard_, Jungwoo shifts in his spot, cock pushing against the bed and reminding him that _he’s_ still very much hard. With careful movements, not wanting to wake Jaehyun up, Jungwoo slides out of bed. Gentle hands pull the blanket up over Jaehyun, making sure to lift it up enough so it doesn’t brush against his nipples. 

With Jaehyun now fast asleep, body curling up as Jungwoo walks slowly out of the room, Jungwoo heads to the bathroom for his own release. He carefully walks through the hallway with quiet steps, not wanting to wake anyone up or have them hearing Jungwoo and attempting to get him to hang out. Jungwoo _has_ to get to the bathroom. 

Hands push down his sweatpants, hard cock popping out immediately. Jungwoo doesn’t know how he wants to do this, all he knows is that he’s desperate, so fucking _desperate_ to cum. He slides down against the counter, pushing his pants off all the way, kicking them to the side as his hand wraps around his cock. Just the feeling of something warm around his cock is heaven. Jungwoo has been hard for so long that every tiny movement of his hand has his toes curling, chest twitching from sharp breaths, and whimpers stirr in his throat. 

Jungwoo leans his head back against the cabinets, eyes closing and free hand trying to find something the grasp at. His hand goes up, up, up along his chest, making it rise with a deep breath, twitching when his fingers brush against his nipple. His cock twitches at not only the feeling but the thought that runs through his mind. Jungwoo swallows a moan, hand moving faster around his cock, remembering how Jaehyun’s chest felt under his hands. 

They were so big, so full of milk, yet they had a softness to them. The way his nipples were big and puffy, just _begging_ to be sucked. Jungwoo has seen his chest like that too many times to count, especially now because they’re roommates. Jaehyun often walks around without a shirt on, only pulling one on after he’s pumped or let someone feed off of him. But this is the first time Jungwoo has gotten to experience the whole thing. Gotten to have his own hands on Jaehyun’s big chest, own lips around his pretty nipples, and he’s the one that gets to feed off of him. 

“Oh god,” Jungwoo whimpers out, voice going high and ending as a whine. “F-Fuck.” 

Jungwoo’s hand moves faster, sloppily up and down on his cock. He’s wet, way wetter than he usually is but he just can’t _help_ it. All he can think about is shoving his face between Jaehyun’s swollen tits and holy _fuck_, does Jungwoo want to shove his cock in him too. Just the thought of having Jaehyun on his lap, tits swollen with milk while he rides Jungwoo’s cock is enough to push him over the edge. 

Jungwoo cums, like really fucking cums. The heat in his stomach is so hot and tight, it makes his toes curl up, almost to the point of cramping. His legs spread as far as they can go and his head jerks back, hitting against the cabinet and there’s a slight sting but it’s nothing compared to the pleasure that’s running through him right now. Jungwoo’s cock twitches hard with every large, long, squirt of cum. It lands on his chest, his stomach, and finally slides down his hand as he milks out whatever he can. 

By the time Jungwoo cleans himself up and makes his way back to his room, Jaehyun has curled up on his side and the blanket is pulled all the way up to his chin. Jungwoo quietly climbs into his own bed, teeth biting down on his bottom lip and the heavy feeling of shame making him pull the blanket up over him and turn on his side, facing away from Jaehyun. 

Jungwoo had thought it was a one time thing, getting hard from seeing Jaehyun’s chest swollen and nearly popping out of his shirt. Thought that it was just because he was sleepy and already was slightly hard from his nap. Yet it’s happened several more times. 

It happened when Jaehyun had to take a break from practice and hook the pump up to his chest. Even though Jungwoo was supposed to still be practicing, he found himself unable to stop looking over at Jaehyun. The other has a blanket over his chest, eyes busy staring at his phone, airpods tucked in his ears as he lets the pump do his work. It’s not revealing by any means but just the thought of what’s happening has Jungwoo’s stomach tightening in pleasure. 

The next time was when Jaehyun was coming into their room after a shower, towel around his waist, not even bothering to cover his swollen chest. The final time being when Jungwoo came home from running out to get coffee to find Doyoung curled up against him, lips pushed against his nipple, cheeks bright red and Jaehyun’s fingers threading through Doyoung’s hair as the boy feeds. 

The most frustrating thing for Jungwoo is that this isn’t something new. Jaehyun has always been like this, from day one that they met, the boy has had his swollen chest and needed to pump or have people feed. Jungwoo has seen all of this every day, seen him naked practically as often as Jungwoo has seen himself naked at this point. It’s not new but Jungwoo’s reaction to it _is_. And my goodness does his mind _wander_ away to someplace he thinks it shouldn’t late at night when Jaehyun is already fast asleep. 

Jungwoo should ignore it, should tell himself that he’s being silly and that it’s almost wrong of him to think so sexually about Jaehyun this way. It’s not like it’s truly a sexual act, feeding off of him but whenever Jungwoo sees Jaehyun’s shirt tight around his chest or how swollen and big his nipples get when he’s about to put the pump on, has Jungwoo’s cock twitching and his mouth water, wanting his lips to be on him instead of the pump. 

Jungwoo isn’t exactly the boldest when it comes to sexual advances. He’s one to overthink everything, wondering if he’ll be rejected or laughed at for the suggestion (though none of that has ever happened and if he’s being honest, he doesn’t think anyone would actually deny him for sex). But the fantasies that have been dancing around in his mind for weeks now _have_ to stop. And Jungwoo knows they’re only going to get worse the longer he lets them develop. So Jungwoo decides to _do_ something about it. 

Jaehyun is in the kitchen, music filling the air as he washes the dishes. Jungwoo feels his palms begin to get sweaty, heart starting to race at the thought of what he’s about to do. There’s a large part of him thinking that he should just go into their room and catch up on his drama that he’s been watching. But Jungwoo knows that if he’s going to do this, this is the perfect time. No one else is home, that he knows of, if they are, they’re being _very_ quiet. 

Arms slowly wrap around Jaehyun, Jungwoo leans down enough to press his forehead against Jaehyun’s shoulder, smelling a mix of cologne and laundry soap that’s on Jaehyun’s shirt. With a laugh, Jaehyun leans back against Jungwoo, fingers dancing along his arm. 

“Hey, Jungwoo,” he says quietly, “I didn’t know you were still home.” 

With a shaky breath, Jungwoo nods against Jaehyun’s shoulder, arms tightening slightly. “Yeah um,” he pauses, pulling away slightly. “There’s actually something I want to ask you.” 

Instead of answering, Jaehyun just lets out a soft hum, body shifting forward while he finishes the last few dishes in the sink. It shouldn’t be this hard for Jungwoo. He has absolutely no problem with any kind of sexual activities with the others, _no_ problem at all. But something about this still is almost shameful in a way. He feels like he shouldn’t be having these thoughts as much as he has been. But they’re there and if he doesn’t do something about them, he’s going to combust if he has to jack off in the bathroom one more time this week.

“It might sound weird but,” Jungwoo pauses, shifting against Jaehyun slightly so he’s not pressing right up against him. “Ah.” Jungwoo whines, pulling away fully from Jaehyun, taking several steps back as he tries to get himself together. 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says with a laugh, turning around to face him and oh god, the sight makes Jungwoo’s stomach flutter. His shirt is tight in the front, bottom wet from washing dishes and even though he knows Jaehyun is wearing one of his sports bras, his nipples are hard and showing. “What is it?” 

Jungwoo swallows, feeling the way he’s already getting hard, mind starting to wander off with thoughts again. He knows his cheeks are bright red and he can feel the heat radiating off of them. The words are on the tip of his tongue, so, so close to being said. All it takes is a head tilt and a dimple smile to pull them out of Jungwoo. 

“Can I feed off of you?” It’s not exactly what Jungwoo wanted to say, not exactly all he wanted to ask. But that’s all the could come out, socked toes curling against the hardwood of the kitchen floor. 

“Is that what you’re so nervous about?” Jaehyun’s smile becomes even brighter as he walks over to him, fingers pinching at his cheek. “Of course you can. I was going to pump after this anyways so it’s perfect.” 

Jungwoo follows Jaehyun into the living room like a puppy. The older one settles down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Jungwoo settles down on the couch, teeth biting down into his bottom lip as he stares at Jaehyun. “Wait,” he says quietly, “there’s something I have to tell you.” Again, Jaehyun simply hums instead of actually responding. Jungwoo licks at his lips slowly, eyes traveling down to Jaehyun’s chest before back up to meet his eyes. “It’s a little embarrassing.” 

A hand comes up to cup at Jungwoo’s cheek, thumb brushing against the skin slowly. “I think I can guess,” he says with a grin. The statement makes Jungwoo shift in his spot, cheeks beginning to turn a darker shade of pink. “It turns you on, doesn’t it?” 

“How did you know?” Jungwoo breathes out, shoulders relaxing and head tilting into Jaehyun’s palm. 

“You’re not very good at hiding things like that, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun laughs. “I mean for one, you’re terribly loud while masturbating and you’ve been moaning my name the last few times. Not to mention the increase of times you’ve been jacking off since I let you feed off of me. Secondly,” Jaehyun sits up slightly, leaning in towards Jungwoo, noses almost brushing against one another. “You’re not the only one.” 

For some odd reason, Jungwoo feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, knowing that he isn’t the only one that finds this whole thing very arousing. He wants to ask who, wondering which one of the members it is, perhaps multiple even. Jungwoo thinks about everyone that he’s seen feeding off of Jaehyun. He can almost guarantee one of them is Doyoung, the boy might be kinkier than Jungwoo, probably was the one to suggest it in the first place.. Another possibility is Mark, the young one that has always had a special spot in his heart for Jaehyun and the two of them have been spending a lot of time together lately. The only thing that matters though is that Jungwoo isn’t the only one that has jerked off to Jaehyun’s full chest and that makes Jungwoo feel like he’s on cloud nine. 

“Come here,” Jaehyun says softly, breath against Jungwoo’s lips breaking him out of his thoughts. Hands grab at Jungwoo, pulling him onto his lap slowly. “Tell me what you think about.” 

Jungwoo swallows thickly, lips parting and then shutting and then repeating once more. He feels his eyes start to become hooded, thinking about all the fantasies he’s been playing over and over again in his head. “I-” The words are dry and Jungwoo licks at his lips before continuing. “I want to fuck you,” he says quickly, feeling his cock twitch in his pants at the confession and Jungwoo pushes his hips down against Jaehyun’s, almost emphasizing his words. “I really _need_ to fuck you.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, not that he truly could because only seconds after Jungwoo finishes his sentence, he surges forward and pushes his lips against Jaehyun’s. All nervousness melts away into the kiss and soon, Jungwoo’s hands are sliding up Jaehyun’s shirt, cupping at his chest. The moment that Jungwoo’s hands squeeze at Jaehyun’s chest, the older one is moaning into the kiss, head tilting and lips parting, pushing his tongue against Jungwoo’s. 

They switch spots rather easily, Jungwoo slides off of Jaehyun, lips wet and puffy from kissing and Jungwoo doesn’t even need to say anything to Jaehyun, the older one straddling him quickly. There’s a grin on Jaehyun’s lips as he reaches down, pulling up the bottom of his shirt, lifting it all the way up and off, tossing it onto the rug behind them. Jungwoo lets out a soft moan, teeth biting down onto his bottom lip as he watches the way Jaehyun’s own hands are cupping his chest, squeezing enough that his gray sports bra becomes slightly wet. The sight makes Jungwoo’s cock twitch in his pants and he quickly grabs at Jaehyun’s hips, pulling him closer. 

The bra gets pulled off too and Jungwoo can’t hold back the growl that pushes past his lips when Jaehyun’s chest bounces slightly. His nipples are just as big and swollen as they were that one night, tiny droplets of milk staining around the hardened nub. This is what Jungwoo has wanted, this is what he’s dreamed of (literally) for the last week. And he doesn’t waste any time doing exactly what he’s wanted to do. Thankfully, Jaehyun seems to have had the same idea and the second Jungwoo’s face pushes against his chest, his hand slides into Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on it gently as he pushes against him more. 

Hands slide up from Jaehyun’s waist, both cupping at his chest. Jungwoo tilts his head just enough to place kisses along the skin. He pulls away slowly, only to wrap his lips around Jaehyun’s nipple, hand squeezing gently as he begins to suck. It’s exactly as he remembers it, the distinct _Jaehyun_ taste, the warm and comfortable feeling that it brings him makes his eyes close. 

“O-Oh, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun breathes out and his hips push down against his, legs spreading further so he can press his crotch against his. “Ah, that feels so _good_.” 

As much as Jungwoo wants to milk him dry, there’s something else that he wants to see happen, something that can only happen if he leaves Jaehyun rather full. So Jungwoo pulls his mouth away, making Jaehyun whine in protest. Before he can fully complain though, Jungwoo wraps his arms around his waist, turning them enough for Jungwoo to push Jaehyun down against the couch, watching the way the older one’s head plops against one of the pillows that are tucked against the armrest. 

Jaehyun’s pants come off quickly, underwear following shortly and Jungwoo’s hands press against the back of Jaehyun’s thighs, pushing them up against his sides. Jaehyun lets out a soft gasp, legs spreading as Jungwoo slides between them. “I’m gonna eat you out,” Jungwoo says quickly, letting the blush grow on Jaehyun’s cheeks as a grin grows on Jungwoo’s lips. 

“Please,” Jaehyun whispers, hand reaching up to thread into Jungwoo’s hair, gently pushing him down between his thighs. 

Jungwoo feels his stomach tighten at the plead from the older one, watching the way his free hand comes up to his chest, fingers gently playing with his nipple while Jungwoo tilts his head down, licking a long, slow, stripe up Jaehyun’s cock. His tongue swirls around the tip, eyes looking up to meet Jaehyun’s but all he gets is his chest instead, big and swollen, begging to be milked. The sight just turns Jungwoo on even more, letting out a soft growl as he presses kisses down Jaehyun’s cock, letting his tongue slide down, down, down, until he reaches between his cheeks. 

Jungwoo’s the first to admit he isn’t the best at eating someone out. One would think he might be with his big plump lips but it’s not his specialty. He’s much better at getting eaten out than being the one to do it. Likes to sit on someone’s face and ride them or bend over and have them shove their face between his cheeks and eat him out like that. Even if it’s not his forte, it’s definitely something that’s been on his mind this week and my god is Jaehyun’s hole _pretty_, might even be prettier than his own. It’s so pretty and pink and-

“Did someone fuck you already today?” Jungwoo asks, not bothering to try and look up at the other. Jungwoo’s finger presses against the rim, pushing in slowly, head tilting at how loose he feels. Then there’s the small droplet of cum that slides out from his hole, sliding all the way down to the couch. 

Jaehyun lets out a moan as Jungwoo pushes his finger in again, watching another drop of cum slide out from him. “I told you,” Jaehyun breathes out, fingers tugging on Jungwoo’s hair gently, pulling him closer. “You’re not the only one that finds it hot and I’m the fullest in the mornings.” 

Jungwoo’s head is _spinning_. It’s most likely concerning how much as well but he couldn’t care less right now. He’s so incredibly turned on that all he can think about is Jaehyun, Jaehyun, _Jaehyun_. He pushes his palms against the back of Jaehyun’s thighs, holding them against his chest and Jungwoo pushes his lips against Jaehyun’s hole. He presses kiss after kiss, tongue swiping and swirling around his rim, mouth closing around it every once in a while. 

The older one is squirming, nails scratching at Jungwoo’s scalp and toes curling against his shoulders. Jaehyun isn’t necessarily a noisy one, at least not yet, but his thighs do the talking for him, squeezing around Jungwoo’s face, shaking and trembling the faster that Jungwoo eats him out. There’s quiet whimpers and gasps that come from Jaehyun, making his body jerk and when Jungwoo pushes a finger in to mix with his tongue, Jaehyun starts to grind his hips down against his face. One soon becomes two and then three. Soon Jungwoo has them thrusting in quickly, twisting and curling up, making Jaehyun start to moan out, voice now louder than the wet sounds coming between them. 

“Jungwoo, up.” Jaehyun says with a soft growl, hand tugging at his hair enough for Jungwoo to let out his own noise. 

Jungwoo knows he probably looks just as bad as Jaehyun looks. His own hair is messy, cheeks bright red, lips wet and swollen and there’s drool covering his chin. Jaehyun is nearly the same, his whole face is red, blush going all the way to his chest, and his chest, oh Jungwoo swears that his chest is even more swollen than it was before. What makes his cock twitch in his pants is the fact that there’s milk covering his nipples, sliding down his chest and pooling between them._ Milk_. Jaehyun is either so full he’s leaking already of he’s played with his nipples so much that he’s made milk come out. Whatever the reason, it has Jungwoo squirming against the couch like a little puppy, so desperate and _needy_. 

“Come on,” Jaehyun says breathily, “Fuck me.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have to say anything else, doesn’t have to repeat himself or clarify. Jungwoo pulls away, hands immediately tugging down his pants, underwear down as well. His cock pops out, red and leaking, bead of precum sliding down the tip and drooling onto the couch. Jungwoo silently reaches down to his pants, digging in the pocket and pulling out the small pouch of lube he had shoved in there before deciding to approach Jaehyun earlier. 

“Cute,” the older one says with a laugh, “this was your plan all along, wasn’t it? To fuck me like this in the living room.” Jungwoo nods his head, pouring a rather generous amount of lube onto his cock. “You know you don’t have to wait until everyone is gone. We are _roommates_ and our room does have a _lock_.” 

“The living room seemed a lot funner,” Jungwoo’s voice gets broken by a moan as he wraps his hand around his cock. “We can move to the bedroom if you think it’s better.” 

“No, out here is fine. I know you and I both are aware that someone could come home at anytime though. But I also know that excites us both as well.” Jaehyun licks at his lips, legs wrapping around Jungwoo’s thighs slowly. “How do you want me?” 

“Just like this,” Jungwoo says quickly, sliding between Jaehyun’s legs, pushing his cock up against his entrance. “Want to see your tits bounce while I fuck you.” 

They both inhale a sharp breath when Jungwoo pushes in. It’s been a while since Jungwoo has fucked anyone. More often than not, it’s Jungwoo getting bent over somewhere and fucked until he can barely see. So the feeling of Jaehyun around him is nearly pushing him over the edge already. Jaehyun is so warm and even though Jungwoo slid in easily, he’s tight around him. Jaehyun’s hand reaches down to wrap around his own cock as Jungwoo bottoms out and Jaehyun squeezes around Jungwoo as he starts to jerk himself off. 

“Fuck me already,” Jaehyun breathes out, head tilting back and hips attempting to push down against Jungwoo’s. 

Jungwoo, again, doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans over Jaehyun, planting his palms onto the couch, tucking them under Jaehyun’s sides. His hips start to move slowly, pulling out almost all the way, then slamming into Jaehyun hard enough to make his whole body shake. The sight is absolutely _incredible_. All the daydreaming and wet dreams didn’t compare to actually seeing Jaehyun get fucked. More specifically, seeing his swollen chest bounce as he’s getting fucked. 

Jaehyun’s arms wrap around Jungwoo, pulling him down, making him nearly fall on top of him. His head gets shoved against Jaehyun’s chest, making them both moan out. Jungwoo’s rhythm falters slightly as his mouth wraps around Jaehyun’s nipple, biting down enough to make milk start squirting in his mouth. It’s so warm, so creamy, the taste alone makes Jungwoo’s eyes roll back slightly. 

Jungwoo pulls away, sitting up enough to be able to see Jaehyun properly. The older one, his _hyung_, is completely red faced, sheen of sweat covering his skin. There’s moans pouring out of his lips along with pleads for Jungwoo to go faster, harder, just more. So Jungwoo does and with every slap of their skin meeting makes Jaehyun’s chest bounce and bounce and _oh_ they’re starting to leak. Not just beads sliding down the swell of his tits but they’re squirting, getting on his stomach with each thrust. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun moans out, hand reaching down to wrap around his cock, attempting to match Jungwoo’s thrusts. “Oh fuck, fuck me _harder._” 

Jungwoo grabs at Jaehyun’s hips, lifting them up slightly and angling his hips a bit more, attempting to find that wonderful spot that always has Jungwoo seeing stars. Though it’s getting harder and harder for Jungwoo to keep his thrusts steady, keep his rhythm even and enough for Jaehyun because Jungwoo is incredibly close too. But the second he hits it, Jaehyun moans out loudly, head thrown back and hole fluttering around his cock. 

“Woo,” Jaehyun sputters out, toes curling against his back and body arching. “Cumming..” 

Jungwoo’s hips still as Jaehyun tightens around him more, making Jungwoo’s fingers curl around his hips. Then something happens that has Jungwoo sucking in a sharp breath, swallowing a whimper and it makes his cock twitch in Jaehyun. Not only is cum shooting from Jaehyun’s cock but milk is _squirting_ from his tits. Actually _squirting_, so much that Jungwoo feels it splatter against his chest, some even getting into his hair. The sight has Jungwoo pushing his cock in more, teeth digging into his bottom lip and it only takes three rocks of his hips before Jungwoo is spilling into Jaehyun, his own orgasm washing over him. 

“Did you just cum,” Jaehyun asks quietly, hooded eyes looking up at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo nods. “That was..” 

Jaehyun runs his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs back slowly as his lips curl into a sleepy grin. “It happens every time I cum.” 

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo chokes out, hips stuttering against Jaehyun’s. “You’re so hot.” 

“I know,” Jaehyun says matter-of-factly, grin still present on his lips. “Can you do me a favor though?” Jungwoo only gives a simple nod before Jaehyun continues. “I’m _really_ full.” 

Jaehyun is. He’s so full that he’s truly leaking now, slow beads of milk sliding down off of his nipples. It makes Jungwoo lick his lips and nods his head again. “Yeah,” is all he manages to get out, watching the way Jaehyun wraps his hands around his tits, squeezing them just enough for milk to squirt out, splattering on Jaehyun’s stomach. 

“We can go to the bedroom,” Jaehyun starts, fingers rubbing against his nipples. “That way we don’t have to worry about the others.” 

“That sounds perfect,” Jungwoo moans out, hips rocking slowly, making Jaehyun’s body move against the couch. “Especially because there’s no way I’m going to get through a whole feeding without wanting to fuck you again.” 

“That’s absolutely fine,” Jaehyun grins arms reaching up to wrap around Jungwoo’s shoulders, pulling him down slowly. Their lips meet, noses brushing against each other and Jungwoo slides his hands up Jaehyun’s sides, all the way until his hands can cup at his chest. Jaehyun moans out against Jungwoo’s lips, back arching up against him. “You can fuck me whenever you want,” he breathes out against Jungwoo’s lips. “Just suck my tits after.” 

Jungwoo has never, _ever_, been so happy that he actually did something about his fantasies before.

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
